


Two Tickets to Paradise

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: With You, Every Day is a Holiday [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kate Lives, Kibbs, With You Every Day is a Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: His whole life feels like it’s been leading up to this moment, and one long weekend in Florida will change the rest of said life, in the best way possible. Now all he has to do is ask.





	1. One

“Kate, can ya help me out here?”

She looked over, looking up from the book she’d brought with her. Her eyes were heavy, and she looked ready for a nap. “What do you need, LJ?”

He held up the camera, “Still not sure how to work this.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I fell in love with a technophobe, honestly. You’re completely useless.”

“Then maybe ya should date McGee instead,” he retorted, grinning as she tugged the camera from her grasp.

“No way, he’s too scared of me.”

“How do ya know I’m not scared of you?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes, but shook her head as she smiled. “You’re Jethro Gibbs. You’re not scared of anything.”

He snorted, but watched her as she guided him through using the camera again, though he was trying to pay attention at the same time. He was scared of her. Scared of what she could do to him, of what her loss would do to him. He’d already come close once to losing her, and couldn’t do it again.

“Gibbs. _Gibbs._ ” He blinked, only to see her watching him, unimpressed. “Were you even paying attention?”

“Sure I was.”

“Fine,” she said, handing him the camera. “Prove it.”

“What’s wrong Katie, don’t trust me?”

“Never.”

“Fine.” He held it up. “Say… uh… Frogs!”

She blinked, and grinned. “Frogs!”

He took the picture of her, and then as it popped up on the camera’s screen, he smiled at it. He still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to convince her to fall for an old bastard like him… but he would never complain.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, yawning. “Not a total technophobe then?”

“Not entirely. You should sleep, Katie.”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” she muttered.

He chuckled, and turned, kissing the top of her forehead. “I mean it. Rest.”

“And what will you do?”

“I suppose I’ll just sit here until our flight lands.”

“Not very fun.”

“Maybe I’ll watch ya sleep.”

“Creepy, but probably slightly more entertaining.”

“Sure thing. Ya snore.”

She lifted her head up for a moment, offended. “I do _not_ snore!”

“Yes, ya do. You snore. And how would _you_ know? You’re the one sleepin’.”

She nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Go on, rest. I’ll wake ya up when we land.”

“I’ve hardly done anything that would earn me a rest, Gibbs. You were the one who worked all day.”

“It was a borin’ day. Just cold cases.”

She smiled sleepily up at him. “I never knew you to find work boring, Gibbs.”

“I don’t have ya at the next desk, I’ve got ya waitin’ for me at home… how could work ever compare?”

“It’s your job, Gibbs.”

“And you’re more important, Kate.”

“I shouldn’t be,” she said softly. “Not when we’re on the same team. That’s a dangerous attitude and you know it.”

“Katie, Katie, Katie,” he said, resting his chin on her head. “Don’t worry about all that right now… we’re on vacation, remember?”

She yawned again, snuggling into him, and he wrapped his arm around her as she curled into his shoulder. “Good point. Wake me up when you see the palm trees.”

“I will, don’t you worry.” She relaxed against him, and he assumed that she was asleep. He quickly took a picture of her curled up in her seat so that she was against him, and grinned to himself. He knew this wasn’t a trip he was going to forget anytime soon.

And hopefully for all the right reasons, instead of the wrong ones.

**XNCISX**

“So… you’re the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

Kate was giggling as her sister embraced her, though she was still staring at Gibbs, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah… that’s me. And you’re Rachel.”

She held out a hand. “Dr. Rachel Cranston.”

“Dr. Snooty McPosh,” Kate muttered under her breath.

“Watch it baby sister, I could tell Gibbs an awful lot about you,” Rachel said with a grin as she shook Gibbs’ hand. And then she pulled him into a hug. “I’ve heard so much about you… all awful things of course.”

“Naturally,” he said with a smirk.

“I told her that you’re a bastard,” Kate said in a stage whisper, and he jokingly slapped the back of her head lightly.

“Ha! Yeah, like that’s a secret.”

“So,” Rachel said, looking between the two of them as they walked out of the airport, Kate tugging her suitcase along behind her. “How are the two of you holding up?”

“We’re fine, Rach, don’t worry so much.”

“Baby sister, it’s my job to worry.”

“Gibbs worried enough so you don’t have to,” Kate reasoned. “And he’s twice as protective.”

Rachel grinned at him. “Putting me out of a job there, Gibbs. Of course, it’s not as if you don’t have a reason to be overprotective. After all, she did get shot for you.”

Gibbs winced. “Are ya always this…?”

“Direct?” she supplied helpfully.

“Yeah.”

“No, usually I can manage at least five more minutes of small talk.”

He smiled to himself, glad he’d had a chance to meet her. He couldn’t imagine meeting her without Kate there… but he supposed it would have happened at the funeral. Banishing the thought from his mind, he saw Kate rooting in her bag, looking for something. “Katie, what are ya lookin’ for?”

“My sunglasses,” she said, frustrated. He grinned, noting that said sunglasses were in fact perched on top of her head at the moment.

He plucked them from the top of her head and handed them to her, “Don’t thank me or anythin’.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to,” she muttered, before making a face.

“Careful, Katie, or your face will freeze that way.”

“You sound _way_ too much like our mother,” Rachel said. “Especially when you consider how much she _doesn’t_ like you.”

“She doesn’t like me?” he asked. “Huh. Wonder why. I’ve always been so pleasant. And good to Kate.” He punctuated that remark with a kiss on Kate’s cheek, and then reached down to grab her free hand. She smiled at him, and he winked at her.

Kate started giggling, but turned her attention to Rachel. “So tell us about the place we’re staying.”

“It’s a condo in Tampa.”

“Yeah, I knew that much, thanks Rach.”

“Okay, okay. I’m borrowing it from friends of mine- Canadians, we do volunteer work together sometimes.”

“They didn’t want the condo right now?” Gibbs asked.

Rachel turned to him. “Don’t know much about Canada, do you Gibbs? This is the one time of year where the country isn’t buried in snow.”

A passing tourist, a maple leaf flag emblem obvious on their backpack, looked annoyed at this description, but simply rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath as they walked away. Gibbs was watching it, and grinned. “So they let ya borrow the place?”

“Yes, it’s in a gated complex right on Tampa Bay, nice pool, and a golf course… do you golf, Gibbs?”

“Sorry Doc, I can’t say I do.”

“Really? A Washington man that doesn’t golf… well I suppose you’re full of surprises.”

“ _Politicians_ golf, Doc. I work for a living.”

She laughed. “Good point.”

“Is Brian joining us?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, he’s already at the condo with Liam. Brian is my husband,” she told Gibbs. “And Liam is my son. He’s four. And he’s heard all about you from Laura and Elle.”

“Mike visited you?”

“Yeah he was down for the Fourth of July,” she said with a hesitant smile. “He brought the girls and we had ourselves a grand old time.” Rachel looked between Gibbs and Kate, and the smile grew. “I do believe though, that this may actually be a better time. Wouldn’t you say so, Gibbs?”

Gibbs, who’d been looking around for a coffee, froze. He saw the smirk on her lips and knew what she was doing. “Sure, doc. I hope so.”

“Well, I think we’re all in for a surprise as to what the weekend will bring,” she said, and now she was smirking, knowing damn well that she was goading him.

“What’s with the cryptic speak, Rach?” Kate asked. “Do you have some secret plans or something?”

“No. No secrets here, ma’am.”

“I think ya just need a coffee.”

“No, that is the absolute last thing I need. And you don’t need any either, or you’ll be awake all night.”

“What a pity,” Rachel muttered, sliding on her own sunglasses. “Then he’ll keep you awake all night and no one will be well rested around here.”

“Rach!” Kate muttered through gritted teeth.

Gibbs merely chuckled, “Aw doc, you’re already growin’ on me.”

“I sure hope so, Gibbs. Now what do you say we get this vacation started?”

**XNCISX**

“Are ya wearin’ sunscreen?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ve got somethin’ for ya.”

Kate looked up from her book – and it was quite good too – to find Gibbs holding out a beverage that looked as though it was mostly ice and contained a perfect amount of alcohol. “Can I help you?” she asked, eyeing the cocktail, and wishing that it was for her.

“Fine, I’ll just drink this myself then,” he said, sitting on the edge of the pool, where she was perched with one of the mysteries he’d bought her as a late birthday present.

“I thought I was still on alcohol restriction,” she said absentmindedly, turning a page.

“Oh, I didn’t tell ya?” he asked innocently. She looked over her sunglasses at him, unimpressed. “Ya can drink to your heart’s content now.”

“I can?” she asked, eyes wide. And then they narrowed as she glared at him. “How long have you known that?”

“Oh… uh… not that long.”

“DiNozzo and McGee would be so impressed,” she said lightly, as she took the glass from him. “I actually reduced the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs to _stuttering._ ”

“Shut up and drink your margarita,” he muttered.

“Uncle Gibbs!”

Gibbs looked up, only to see Kate’s nephew Liam beckoning to him from the pool. “What?”

“Come play catch with me!” At a glare from his mother, he grinned sheepishly. “Please?”

“Well, that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” Gibbs stood up, and kissed Kate on the forehead. “Duty calls.”

“Play nice,” she warned him.

“I always play nice.”

“Not with my family you don’t,” she muttered under her breath, as he tossed his shirt onto one of the lounge chairs and joined Liam in the pool.

“Baby sister, why don’t you just swim?” Rachel asked, taking Gibbs’ place on the edge. “Instead of sitting here, half in and half out.”

“Are you going to analyze my body position and tell me I’m terrified of commitment?” Kate asked, unimpressed, closing the book to look over at her sister.

“I’m simply asking because it’s _very_ hot-,”

“We’re NCIS agents, Rach. We’re used to taking heat,” Kate said with a grin, and a little thrill that sent shock waves through her belly, as she said the words she’d stolen from Gibbs.

“Do you at least have sunscreen?”

“Yes, Rachel, I put on sunscreen. Are you done hovering now? Gibbs does a good enough job on his own.”

“With you, our hands are always full,” Rachel said teasingly.

Kate simply rolled her eyes. “What’s up, Rach?”

Rachel sipped from her own drink – both of them ignoring the large sign declaring _No Alcohol_ – and shook her head. “I gotta say, you picked a winner. He’s clearly smitten.”

“I still don’t know why.”

“Oh stop with the insecurity for a second, Kate. He obviously loves you to pieces. You’re not really that blind, right?”

“No,” Kate said softly. “I guess insecure is the right word.”

“Is it the exes or the age?” Rachel asked.

“Am I paying for this session or is it free?”

“I’ll send the bill to your office,” Rachel joked, before looking at her seriously. “C’mon Kate.”

“It’s neither. I’m just… worried how it’ll affect the rest of our lives. What I did.”

“What you did for _him_ ,” Rachel reminded her.

“I don’t want him to feel obligated to stay because I took a bullet for him.”

“Seeing the way he looks at you, I don’t think that’s it. Baby sister, he looks at you with more reverence than he does coffee. And from what I know about him, that’s a big deal. You’re _bigger than coffee_ to him.”

Kate chuckled. “Nice analogy. Stick to the psychology, Doctor. English was clearly not your major.”

Rachel shoved her shoulder. “Shut up.”

“You started this conversation! Don’t duck out now.”

“You insulted my brilliant language skills, so I’m offended now.”

“Boo hoo, you’ll recover.” Kate changed the subject. “What are the plans for the next few days?”

“I was thinking that we go to the beach tomorrow and relax. And then on Saturday, I know Liam has been absolutely _begging_ me, so we’re going to Disney World.”

Kate froze in place, before turning to her. “Disney?” she asked, a smile spreading across her face. “You mean… all of us?”

“No, everyone but you. We invited the pope in your place.”

“Oh God, please. I wanna go, Rach.” It was close to a whine.

Rachel grinned at her. “All right, guess we’re taking back the Pope’s spot.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “I’m sure the pope will understand.” She sighed dreamily. “Disney World… that’s going to be- Oh God. Gibbs at Disney World.”

“I bet you twenty bucks you can’t get Gibbs in a pair of mouse ears.”

“I’ll take that bet. You’re on.”

“Okay, and you should cool off. Your cheeks are bright red.”

“I’m fine, Rach, you worry too much.”

“I worry just the right amount.”

Kate set her book on the edge, before sliding into the pool, and while it was essentially the temperature of bathwater – it cooked all day in the July heat of Tampa – it was still blissfully refreshing after the beating of the hot sun. She floated on her back, managing to ignore the rest of the world, her eyes closed. Until someone swam under her and blew bubbles at her, which was a disconcerting feeling to say the least.

She was upright, her eyes wide open, only to see Gibbs and Liam huddled over in the corner, and she could see that they were giggling. “Oh, real mature,” she muttered to herself. She marched over and grabbed Gibbs’ shoulder. “Are you forty-seven or seven, Gibbs?”

“That depends, who’s askin’?” he asked, turning to her with a smile.

She grinned, and splashed him. “Me.”

He got a face full of water but he jumped at her, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder in retaliation, tickling her as she laughed, nearly getting her own face wet several times as Liam giggled and splashed both of them.

And then he set her down, before pulling her into a sunny, margarita-tasting kiss. She melted into him, but they pulled apart after being splashed by Liam.

“Romance is gross,” he informed them.

“Oh yeah?” Kate asked, before splashing him. “Then go bug your dad instead.” He did just that, rather than watch the old people be romantic. She turned back to Gibbs. “That’s better.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” He kissed her again, and smiled slowly as he pulled away. “God Katie, you’re like sunshine.”

“Hot?” she asked, teasingly.

“You’re makin’ me sweat,” he complained.

“Ever the romantic.”

“You heard our nephew, romance is gross.”

She shrugged. “I’ll be gross with you, Gibbs.”

“With an offer like that, how can I refuse?” he asked, leaning in to kiss her again, the sun hot on his back.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the beach   
> *Specifically Fort De Soto in Florida, which is a truly beautiful beach. I recommend that everyone visit it someday*

“Gibbs there better be a good reason you’re waking me up at such an ungodly hour,” Kate said into the pillow as Gibbs gently shook her shoulder.

“It’s not an _ungodly_ hour, it’s almost noon.”

She shot up from the pillow, turning to stare at him. “What?”

“It’s almost noon, I told ya.” He was grinning at her though, as if enjoying her embarrassment.

She looked at the cup of coffee he was holding. “You look pretty chipper for someone who barely slept last night.”

“What can I say,” he said with a half-shrug. “Your snorin’ kept me up, and I still feel refreshed.”

“I hate you,” she mumbled, throwing back the quilts. “And I _don’t_ snore.”

“Okay, no ya don’t, it’s more of a snuffle. Like a pig,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee as he backed away from her, laughing as she tried to take a swing at him.

She missed, falling out of bed, landing with an undignified thump. Gibbs, watching her, started laughing, and she glared up at him. “I _really_ hate you.”

He held out a hand. “Don’t ya hate it when ya fall?”

“I fell because of _you,_ Gibbs.”

“Funny,” he said, helping her up. “I was gonna say that same thing about you.”

“That would be a lot more romantic if I hadn’t just fallen out of bed.” She grabbed the coffee from him. “And thanks for calling me a pig. Bastard.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love it when ya insult me, _petite cochon._ ”

She punched him in the shoulder with her free hand. “You really are a-,”

“Bastard?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes!” she cried, wrestling with him, as he chuckled, maneuvering around the hot coffee. He managed to keep her still for a second, looking down at her with a look she understood to be adoration. How did she reduce the steely former Marine to this? It never failed to amaze her that he _actually_ felt the same way about her as she did about him.  

“Well I’m yours, so…” he said softly, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was all out of fight, for once, and was content to just rest there for a moment, never mind that they were supposedly in a hurry.  

“You are,” she said, unable to stop herself agreeing. There was a knocking on the door, and Gibbs let go of her quickly, and stood there sipping his coffee as she went to open the door. Rachel was standing there, arms crossed.

“Morning,” Kate said sheepishly.

“Do I even want to know, baby sister?” Rachel asked, looking between her and Gibbs.

“Probably not,” Kate said decisively.

Rachel nodded. “Come on, get dressed and come out to the kitchen. We’re getting ready to go. And Kate, for God’s sake, do something with your hair. It looks like you stuck a fork in an outlet.”

Kate looked in the mirror on the closet door and cringed. She hated it when Rachel was right. “Yeah, I guess.”

“There’s no _I guess_ about it,” Gibbs said with a grin. “She’s right.”

“I hate it when she’s right.”

“I like your hair like that,” he said, holding up a hand in surrender.

“That’s probably because it’s your fault,” she retorted, before going over to her suitcase, and opening it.

“I’m going out to the kitchen, grabbin’ ya some breakfast.”

“I don’t need breakfast. And you’re not going anywhere,” she said, digging through her suitcase.

“Why not?” he asked, pausing in his walk to the door. “Ya don’t need help gettin’ dressed anymore. And we don’t got time for-,”

“I need your opinion.”

“Why? Ya’ve got plenty of your own,” he teased, poking her in the nose.

“I meant on what I should wear today.”

“Uh Katie. I buy my clothes at Sears… maybe ya should ask your sister.”

She stepped over, looking up at him as she ran a finger down her chest. “And why do I need my sister’s opinion on what bikini to wear when I can just ask my boyfriend?”

He paused, looking down at her. She was giving him a smug look, and his mouth was suddenly dry. He swallowed, and grinned at her. “How about ya don’t wear one?”

“I could get arrested for that.”

“I can get ya off,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

She grinned, and walked over to suitcase again, leaving him reaching for her, and then smiled from where she was. “I guess it’s going to be a surprise.”

“Hey, Katie,” he said softly.

She turned to see him, eyebrows still raised. “You look like you’re plotting something… will it get us arrested?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Okay LJ, what’s this famous idea?” she asked, absentmindedly itching at the healing bullet wound. At his glare, she lowered her hand.

“Ducky told ya not to scratch,” he said.

“Just tell me,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I do believe that your nephew wants to watch a movie tonight, so I was thinkin’ we sneak down to the pool for a little alone time. Does that appeal to you, Agent Todd?”

“It sounds like you’re trying to take advantage of me, Agent Gibbs.”

“Is that a no?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

She leaned in and kissed him quickly. “It’s not a no. Now get out, I have to change.”

“Will I get a real answer?”

She paused, pretending to think about it for a moment. “We’ll see.”

He snorted, but did leave. She looked into the mirror, smiling. Oh, when they had their little rendezvous at the pool, she was going to surprise him. She hoped.

**XNCISX**

“Hey Katie, ya should probably turn over, I can hear ya sizzlin’ from here!”

“You should go for a walk or something, Kate, before Gibbs over here starts drooling!”

Kate slid her sunglasses down her nose to glare at her sister and Gibbs. “Is there something the two of you need, or are you just going to heckle me?”

“What do ya say we go swimmin’, Katie?” Gibbs asked. “Hot out.”

“I’m _so_ glad you noticed it’s hot out. I never would have guessed.”

“Want me to redo your sunscreen?” he asked.

Rachel pretended to gag. “I can’t look,” she said.

“Hey Rach! Look at this,” Kate said, flipping her off. Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kate, and both of them started giggling.

“Hopeless, the both of ya,” Gibbs grumbled, standing up. He offered a hand to Kate, but she stood up on her own, brushing sand off herself. He was staring, but it would take a hell of a lot of torture for him to admit it. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair tied back in a messy bun, the freckles on her face radiating out from underneath the sunglasses, which were perched precariously on her nose. And the bikini made him smile. It was a navy blue with light blue and pink anchors all over it. And it wasn’t especially modest – he got a hell of an eyeful whenever she bent over – but she was gorgeous in it, so beautiful that it didn’t matter. And whenever she smiled at him, it improved the view completely.

He loved her so very much. And he still couldn’t help but marvel that she felt the same way.

She held out a hand. “Ready to go?”

“Whenever ya are, cowboy.” The two of them ran across the hot sand, before throwing themselves into the waves.

“Christ!” he yelped, getting a mouthful of salt water as Kate floated nearby, giggling at his reaction. “It’s like bathwater!”

“I don’t know what you expected, it is July, LJ.”

“I know, Katie. Don’t be a wise ass.”

“I am always a wise ass.”

“Ya make it look cute at least.” He stretched out in the water, and sighed, actually relaxing.

“Did I catch Leroy Jethro Gibbs actually _enjoying_ himself?” she teased, and in retaliation, he splashed her.

She splashed him back. “Don’t fight a war you can’t win!”

He charged her as she screamed, laughing, swooping her up into his arms in a bridal carry, the two of them laughing, before he leaned his forehead against hers. “God Katie,” his voice full of sudden emotion.

“What?” she asked.

And then he grinned. “Wet.”

“What?”

And then he dropped her into the warm ocean. Spluttering she came up, laughing but pretending to be furious. “You _bastard_!”

“Ya say the sweetest things,” he said, offering a hand. “Here, let me help ya.”

“No, allow _me._ ” She grabbed his hand, as if to hoist herself up, but instead pulled him down into the sea with her, giggling all the while, before dunking him under the water. He retaliated, and soon they were both sitting on the sandy bottom, laughing together, punch-drunk on their own carefree happiness. And if he could have frozen time, he would have.

“C’mon, I’ll buy ya ice cream.”

“Pumpkin?” she asked, laughing.

“If ya want.”

“Careful, LJ, one might think you’re in love or something.”

“Or somethin’,” he agreed, a wry smile on his lips. Walking back towards the beach towels, and then on towards the snack shop, they were holding hands. “But since I’m treatin’-,”

“In that case, I’m paying for our share of dinner. And don’t argue with me. Teamwork means fifty-fifty, okay?”

“Try spendin’ eternity tryin’ to compromise with me, Katie.”

“Eternity?” she asked, and he saw that he’d surprised her. “Is that an option?”

He held her gaze, blue eyes staring into brown with more emotion in them than she’d ever seen before. “If ya want it to be.”

“What can I get you?” The moment was interrupted by the ice cream vendor.

“Chocolate for me please,” Kate said.

“Strawberry,” Gibbs said, and handed over the money, the vendor handing over their cones. They walked out and sat in the shade of the awning at a sticky picnic table.

Kate was smiling up at the endless blue sky, where only a few solitary clouds floated. “This is a nice beach,” she said absentmindedly.

“Fort De Soto,” he said. “It sounds so…”

“Military-like?” Kate suggested. “Go figure, we go to escape work, and we end up at an old fort. At least the scenery is nice.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs agreed softly, watching her. “It is.”

She turned to stare at him, unimpressed, only to find him smiling at her. “What?”

“Ya have ice cream on your nose.”

“I do?” she asked, alarmed.

“Here,” he said, moving over and sitting down next to her, before kissing the tip of her nose. “There. Got it.”

“My hero,” she said sarcastically.

“I try. Who’s the real hero here?”

“I think it’s you. You have more medals, right?” she asked lightly. Seeing that she didn’t want to discuss heroics, he complied.

“Maybe, but I don’t think that makes me a hero.”

“You’re my hero,” she said, squeezing his hand. “And even if you are a bastard-,”

“And you have a hero complex,” he added.

“We do make a pretty good team, don’t we?” she asked.

“Yeah, Katie, we do.” And he kissed her, hoping she’d always be on his team.

**XNCISX**

She was giggling quietly to herself as they snuck into the pool complex, perhaps a little drunk on her own happiness, and the champagne they’d brought with them for their little pool rendezvous. She was wearing a robe over her bikini, and Gibbs kept shooting her covert looks, as though trying to figure out what she was wearing.

Once they were in, he closed the gate, putting a finger to his lips, before walking over, and tugging on the sash of her robe. “I’ve been waitin’ to unwrap ya all evenin’, Katie,” he murmured, his voice low.

She smirked at him, stepping away, “Well, Gibbs, you’ll like this two piece,” she said, teasingly untying the sash, and then sliding the robe off, letting it hit the ground, with a smirk.

He was staring, eyes wide. “Two piece?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “I only see one.”

“Bottoms… and a hat,” she said, putting the hat on her head. “Something tells me you like what you see.”

“How could I not? Jesus Katie.”

She giggled, before stepping past him, and sliding off her sandals, before jumping into the pool.

He stood there for a second, dazed. Caitlin Todd in a bikini was dangerous. But Caitlin Todd in a _topless_ bikini… was absolutely lethal. He jumped in after her, and found her floating around the shallow end, lazily spinning in circles. “And what would your mother think?”

“Thankfully, she’s not here,” Kate said, looking up at the sky. “God, look at all the stars! You never see this many stars in DC.”

He reluctantly joined her, floating on his back beside her, and had to admit, the stars were breathtaking. He reached for her hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand.

“Katie?”

“Yes?”

“I’m so happy you’re not dead.”

She moved so she was upright, and she was staring at him. “Me too…” she said, before looking at him. “I’d hate to miss out on this.”

“This?” he asked.

“Me. You. Us.”

“Couldn’t imagine what would have happened if…” He shook his head, unwilling to say it.

“Well, Gibbs, you have me. So what are you going to do with me?”

“This,” he said, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her, before moving his hands significantly lower, moving so that she was pressed against the wall of the pool. He’d missed this, and knew they’d have to stop, this wasn’t exactly his best idea, but even though the pool and the air were cool, her mouth was hot against his, and she smelled like coconut sunscreen, smiling into his mouth even as she wound her hands in his hair.

_Lucky me._


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day at Disney finally arrives.

It was a gorgeously perfect kind of day, with bright sunshine, and a few puffy clouds floating in an endless blue sky, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was with his girlfriend at the happiest place on earth, with a ring in his pocket. The timing had to be right.

And his girlfriend was currently running ahead of him, down the ramp from the monorail, wearing Mickey ears and giggling like a five-year-old. He grinned, watching her, and took a picture of her when she turned around to grin at him.  “Isn’t this amazing?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Her eyes were lit up, and he knew that with her childlike joy, he could see himself loving her forever. Her grin grew as they walked towards security and the entrance to the park. And then he watched in concern as her eyes welled up, immediately putting a hand on her shoulder. “Katie, you okay?”

“I’m just… happy,” she said, laughing as the tears ran down her face.

“I hope so,” he said, rubbing away the tears with her. “After all the trouble I went to, in order to keep ya alive to see it.”

She kept giggling, and then pulled him into a hug. He rested his chin on top of her head, as she snuggled into his chest. “You’re amazing, Gibbs.”

“Not too bad yourself, Katie.”

“Can we cut it out with the romance fest?” Rachel asked from behind them. “I have an excited four-year-old who needs to get into the park. Preferably soon.”

“Just don’t let Kate through the metal detectors,” Brian joked, and Kate turned to glare at him as he continued. “What, maybe they left some of the bullet still in you.”

“Lethal weapon, that’s my sister,” Rachel said, continuing the joke.

“Let’s go!” Liam insisted.

And Gibbs was left behind to worry, as they headed towards security, how to get the ring past without the guard seeing it. Rachel saw the look on his face, and stopped, letting Brian, Liam and Kate walk ahead.

“I’ll distract Kate,” she said. “You just have to get it through security and then you’re good.”

“Thanks Doc.”

“No problem,” Rachel said, squeezing his arm. “Just… good luck. And make her happy, Gibbs.”

“I intend to,” he said softly, as she walked on ahead, talking excitedly to Kate as they went through security.

When he got to the security guard, the man looked him up and down, clearly sizing him up. “Empty your pockets, please sir.”

“Yes, of course.” He checked to make sure Rachel had Kate distracted, before he pulled out his wallet, and the ring box. When the guard saw it, his mouth dropped open, and then he grinned at Gibbs.

“Proposal?”

“Yes sir. I’m hopin’.”

“Is she here already?” the guard asked, grinning.

“You see the brunette over there?”

The guard looked over, and saw Kate laughing at something Rachel was saying. “Yeah, she’s pretty.”

“That’s her.”

“Well,” the guard said with a smile. “Then good luck to you both. You’re a lucky guy.”

“Damn right I am,” Gibbs said, staring after her, putting his things back in his pockets. And he stepped out from the shade of security and into the sunlight, walking over, and pulling his girlfriend into a kiss.

She pulled away, breathless, and asked, surprised, “What was that for?”

“Happiest place on earth must be rubbin’ off on me.”

She grinned, and offered a hand, “Shall we?”

“Sure thing,” he said, taking it, as they walked into the park together.

**XNCISX**

Kate was running ahead, and he was walking along more slowly, knowing that sooner or later she’d burn off all her nervous energy. Her backpack was already filling up with souvenirs – and he’d bought more than a few of those – but she ran as if she carried no weight, like a feather on the breeze. Even looking at her, he felt lighter.

And then she turned to see him standing there, watching her, and she walked back over, smiling up at him. “What’s up with you today? You’re staring at me again.”

“Maybe I’m just admirin’ what I see.”

“You have all the time in the world to stare at me, Gibbs. You do _not_ have all the time in the world to spend at Disney World with me.”

“I like seein’ ya so happy. It makes me happy. And ya can’t blame me for starin’… it’s the mouse ears.”

She looked up at her hat, and then took it off. “Here, you try it on then.”

“Oh, no. No way.”

Ignoring his protests, she put the hat on his head, before squeezing in front of him. “Here, take a picture of us!”

“Nope. Not while wearin’ this.”

“Please, LJ. For me?”

He sighed, rolling his eyes, but held up the camera. They both grinned as he took the picture, and then she pulled away, before looking up at him. He kissed the top of her head. “I could get used to this.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said with a smile. And it was a wonder he didn’t get down on one knee right then. He was so damn tempted, his hand was snaking for his pocket, but then he realized it- the timing wasn’t right.

_Katie deserves a first marriage proposal. Not a fifth marriage one._

“Where to?” he asked, instead, knowing that she’d notice his hesitation.

“Haunted Mansion,” she said immediately.

“As ya wish.” He followed her through the line. “Nice to be alone, isn’t it?”

She looked over at him. “Gibbs, just because we split up with Rachel, _doesn’t_ mean you get to escape riding on _Small World._ ”

“Damn,” he sighed, before brightening. “Hey! I’ve got an idea!”

“What kind of idea?”

“We turn _Small World_ into a shooting gallery.”

She rolled her eyes and groaned. “Only a sniper would suggest that.”

“Sniper and a federal agent.”

“I always get my man,” he said, looking down at her.

Not breaking eye contact, she smiled. “Or your woman?”

“Or my woman. Though there’s only one I want.”

“Definitely Abby,” she said, as they continued winding their way through the queue.

“No,” he kissed the top of her head, before she turned around. “Not Abby.”

“Me, then?”

“Who else?” he asked, leaning in to kiss her. She melted into the kiss, and he could forget how uncomfortable and pressing the heat was for just a second, focusing on the kiss, and the smell of her hair, but someone cleared their throat behind him, and they broke apart. Kate was blushing, and to distract them from the raging hormones, she pointed at one of the headstones lining the queue. “Here lies good old Fred, a great big rock fell on his head!” she read, giggling.

Gibbs looked at the next one. “Dear departed Brother Dave, he chased a bear into a cave.”

She giggled, “What do you want your headstone to say?”

He turned and smiled at her, as they finally walked into the ride itself. “The man who loved Caitlin Todd.”

She blushed, and bit her lip, but she was smiling, unable to hide it. They stepped into a smaller room, and if Gibbs was claustrophobic… it wouldn’t have been good. Kate grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, and looking over at her, he could see that she was in her element here.

It grew quiet, and then… _“Welcome foolish mortals… to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host… your_ ghost _host.”_

He turned to look at Kate, to see what she made of it. And then he grinned when he saw her mouthing along to every word of the speech. Clearly she’d been before.

Once the speech had ended, and the doors opened, he realized that the stretching room was actually a cleverly disguised elevator. “Did ya know it’s an elevator?” he whispered to her.

She snorted to herself. “Gibbs, I don’t know if you’ve realized this, but I’m a trained investigator.”

“All right, no need to be a wise ass,” he said, as they stepped into their “doom buggy”. “Which ride is your favorite?”

“Either this one, or Pirates of the Caribbean,” she said, with a grin. “God, Gibbs, don’t get me started, I could talk about Disney for hours!”

“I wouldn’t mind.” He’d listen to her talk about tax returns for an hour, and not mind. Her voice was his favorite thing to listen to. He moved closer to her as they moved into the ride, finding her hand in the darkness.

“I’m sure you’d mind after the first twenty minutes.”

“I like it when you’re this happy.”

“You should be used to it by now,” she said, sounding surprised.

“Whaddaya mean?”

“I mean… Gibbs, don’t you realize? I’m this happy when I’m with _you_ , not because we’re at Disney World.”

“But… it’s Disney World…” he said, realizing how doubtful he sounded.

“That’s a bonus!” she said with a laugh.

“And I’m only this happy with ya, Katie,” he whispered in the darkness, ignoring the narration of the ghost host, pulling her into a passionate kiss, the best he could manage. She turned slightly, her mouth open to his, and there was something thrilling about making out in a dark ride, with only the narration to keep them company. There were no eyes on them for once, and he intended to take full advantage of it. He pulled away from her to catch his breath, as they spun around, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Kate, “Don’t tell me you’re scared, Kate?”

“No,” she said, but squeezed his hand tightly. “It’s… this is the only part of the ride that actually freaks me out.”

“What is?”

“The clock,” she whispered. And as if by magic, they went past the clock, where there was only one number: 13. The hands were spinning around and it was certainly eerie.

“Ya can face down bullets an’ everythin’ but a _clock_ freaks ya out?”

“I’m _trained_ to face bullets, Gibbs, not freaky clocks.”

“You’d really hate Salvador Dali,” he muttered earning a sharp elbow to the side. He grunted, annoyed.

“That’s not funny.”

He took away his hand, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder instead. She leaned into him. “Sorry. I’ll be more comfortin’ in future.”

“Yes, do get on that, will you dear?” she asked, and he snorted, amused.

And then she was sitting up again, and looking out. “Look!”

He looked at the scene below them, only to see the ghostly dancers. “Huh.”

“The dancers are my favorite,” she said softly. “It still seems romantic… to be dancing for all eternity with the person you love…”

“Yeah,” he agreed breathlessly, watching her watching the dancers. And then he realized he was getting dangerously close to being sappy. “I mean, their feet must hurt.”

She turned to him, rolling her eyes. “You’re missing the point.”

“I don’t think I am. Eternity with your soulmate doesn’t sound half bad, Katie.”

“That depends.”

“On what?” he asked, confused.

“On who your soulmate is.”

“Well, Katie, I don’t even know if I believe in soulmates. And if I do… I’m sick of losin’ them.”

“You won’t lose me.”

“Don’t make promises ya can’t keep.” The conversation had shifted into melancholy territory but he couldn’t help himself.

“Jethro,” she said softly, taking his face in her hands, before leaning her forehead against his. “I’m here, and I’m staying…”

“Oh Katie,” he said softly. “I love you.”

She kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible without banging her into the safety bar, their legs intertwined. Her hands were around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer, her mouth open to his, and he was grinning like an idiot as they kissed, hoping she wouldn’t feel the ring box in his pocket. There was no outside world in that moment, just the darkness of the ride, and the two of them, hearts beating, breathing, together.

It was all he wanted.

They finally broke apart just as the narrator mentioned something about “hitchhiking ghosts.”

“What is this?” he asked Kate.

She grinned. “Didn’t you hear? Hitchhiking ghosts. My dad used to say that one of the ghosts looked like his brother.”

Gibbs laughed. “Really?”

“I can’t make that up, Gibbs.”

“Sounds like your dad.”

“It sure does.”

“Which of the ghosts looks like your uncle?”

“The tall skinny one,” she said, and by some miracle (since he did not believe in coincidence) that was the ghost that ended up in their cart. “He’s welcoming you to the family,” she whispered.

He started laughing, shaking his hand. He couldn’t have asked for a clearer sign, even if it was completely ridiculous. He couldn’t miss his chance. He knew it was coming soon.

**XNCISX**

Rachel and Brian were walking ahead of them, towards the castle. Gibbs was ridiculously exhausted, his feet sore. He wasn’t twenty anymore, as Kate continuously liked to remind him. Even if being around her made him feel at least two decades younger. Kate had Liam on her shoulders, and was walking along, the sunset glowing on her hair.

“Churros!” Liam yelled, tugging on Kate’s mouse ears. “Auntie Kate can we get churros?”

“If it’s okay with your parents.”

“Sure,” Rachel said, shaking her head. “What’s a little more sugar?”

The group made its way over to a churro cart, just to the side of the castle. Kate grabbed Liam, and set him down.

“Here, Katie,” Gibbs said, getting in front of her. “My treat.”

“I didn’t say I wanted any.”

“You don’t?” he asked, innocently.

“Gibbs, if you keep buying me food, I will weigh thirty pounds heavier by the time we get back to DC,” she complained, but her heart wasn’t in it.

He kissed the top of her head, grinning to himself. “And you’ll still be the prettiest agent at NCIS.”

“You’re a liar.”

“No, I’m not. I’m tellin’ the truth.”

“Can I have my churro please?” Liam asked, getting between them.

“Sure, Liam,” Kate said, handing it to him. He hurried over to join his dad on a bench, as Rachel watched, an amused smile on her face.

“So…” Rachel said, grinning at the two of them, “When will you two have kids?”

“Rach!” Kate groaned. “Not you too!”

“I don’t know, Doc, I’m ready to start anytime,” Gibbs said with a grin.

Kate handed her churro to Gibbs, before viciously headslapping both of them, and glaring at them, and he had to grin, because her glare was perfected, she’d learned from the best after all.

Rachel was laughing. “Unless you want my mother’s head to explode, you might want to think about getting married first.”

“Been thinkin’ about that too. Also good for that anytime.” He turned to Kate, and said, quite seriously, “C’mon Kate, marry me.”

Kate’s eyes went wide, and she choked on her churro, wheezing as she tried to bring air into her lungs, and Gibbs was chuckling to himself.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. “How romantic.”

Kate had finally stopped choking, and her eyes were still watering, as Gibbs tugged her away from the cart, the sunset lighting up her hair, and then she stared, open-mouthed, as he got down on one knee.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Rachel muttered in the sudden quiet.

Kate was looking down at him, her eyes full of hope, her cheeks still flushed with joy, and he was staring into her eyes, blue into brown, the way he always had, and he still loved her so dearly, because _this_ was him being vulnerable, and yes he was a bastard, but he wanted to be hers.

He grinned up at her. “Katie,” he said, pulling out the ring. “Will ya marry me?”

She was staring, and his heart was pounding, because there was no turning back now. He saw her eyes welling up with tears as she held a hand to her mouth in surprise, before grinning, and nodding, and though her voice broke as she said it, she _said it._ “Yes.”

With shaky hands, he slid the ring down her finger. It was a simple ring, because he didn’t need anything more than her. And he hoped that it was mutual. She was crying now, as he stood up, and she threw herself at him, pulling him into a kiss that he’d never forget, because Caitlin Rose Todd had just agreed to be his wife. “I love you,” he said suddenly, breaking away from her.

She giggled up at him, wiping her eyes. “I love you.”

He turned to look at Rachel, who was grinning, shaking her head as she watched them. “Thanks for the help, Doc.”

“Anytime, Gibbs. After all, we’re family now.”

“Damn right we are,” he said, before tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kate’s ear. “I got ya a new pair of Mouse ears.”

“Aren’t you the same person who complained at least seven times about how expensive everything is?” she asked, but there was a smile on her face that wouldn’t be moved.

He pulled off his backpack, unzipping it, before holding out the gift. She started crying a bit again, as he held out the Bride Mickey ears, complete with veil.

“Okay, okay,” Rachel called. “Stop crying, give Gibbs _your_ ears, and then you’re going to put the bride cap on, hold up the hand with the ring, and smile. Say cheese!”

He wrapped an arm around Kate’s waist, and they both grinned. “Cheese!”

And then the flash went off, capturing the moment for the rest of eternity.

Two federal agents, sworn to protect the public, standing in front of the castle, looking like they belonged in a fairy tale. It was a picture perfect moment.

**XNCISX**

They were sitting on a ledge, Kate leaning her head on Gibbs’ shoulder as they watched the fireworks exploding over the castle, the piped-in music making Kate tear up. “How long have you carried that ring around?”

“Oh,” he said, looking down at her. “Not long.”

“When?” she asked, and he understood.

“Decided I couldn’t lose ya right after… after you were shot.”

“I’m not going to complain… God I can’t believe it,” she said softly. “We’re actually getting _married._ ”

“If ya don’t change your mind.”

“I could never change my mind, Jethro. _Never._ ”

“See if you’re sayin’ that in a few months.”

“No, because I love you. Nothing could change that.”

“Good, because I’m in love with ya… absolutely smitten in fact.”

“This has been a perfect day,” she sighed, their hands intertwined. He held up their linked hands, and kissed hers.

“Gotta agree. Oh, I do have one more surprise.”

“What’s that?”

“Well… since we’ve been cleared for complete strenuous activity… whaddaya say we go home and make this engagement official?”

She grinned up at him. “Really?”

“Yep.” They paused for a second, Kate humming along tunelessly to the song playing, and he had one last idea. He couldn’t resist the notion. He was a bastard, yes, but when he tried, he could be romantic.

He stood up, and offered Kate a hand. “It wouldn’t be a fairy tale without me offerin’ a dance to my fiancée, would it?”

“I suppose not. Is that an invitation?” she asked, standing up.

“Katie, may I have this dance?” he asked.

“Yes, Jethro, you may,” she said, stepping in close, as the music played, and they did a slow dance, swaying back and forth, their future secure, and he twirled her around, her laughing all the while. And then she moved in as they danced, leaning her head on his chest. “I love you.”

“I love ya, Katie.” _Enough to spend the rest of my life with ya by my side._

They’d earned their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to itbloomedforyourlittlegirl for being so amazing, and contributing some of the dialogue for this, even though it was months ago.


End file.
